


Here in the dark where you can’t see the stars

by semicolonsandsimiles



Series: Tumblr prompts [8]
Category: The Scorpio Races - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Double Drabble, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semicolonsandsimiles/pseuds/semicolonsandsimiles
Summary: I turn my flashlight on just long enough to find Sean huddled against Corr’s back, knees drawn up and head resting on them.------------------------------------------Later, on the beach.
Relationships: Puck Connolly/Sean Kendrick
Series: Tumblr prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976614
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Here in the dark where you can’t see the stars

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for a song drabble prompt from creativefiend19 on tumblr: the song is Rough Going (I Won’t Let Up) by Hamilton Leithauser & Rostam

For a moment, I think Sean actually has left the beach. The moonlight filtering through the clouds doesn’t illuminate much inside the makeshift shelter; against the dark, I can barely make out the darker bulk of Corr lying there, asleep. 

I turn my flashlight on just long enough to find Sean huddled against Corr’s back, knees drawn up and head resting on them. He looks small and forlorn. When I sit down beside him, he shifts closer and rests his head on my shoulder.

We sit like that until a biting gust of wind reminds me the beach is too cold and damp and sandy to make a good bedroom. “You should sleep in a bed,” I say.

Sean is quiet so long that I am about to settle for my backup plan: I brought enough blankets with me to make sleeping on the beach only uncomfortable instead of downright miserable. Finally he admits, “I can’t sleep in my apartment right now.”

“Then don’t,” I offer. “We have a spare bed.”

There is another long silence. Then Sean lifts his head to kiss my cheek, and silently gets to his feet and reaches a hand out to help me up.


End file.
